


Катарина | The story of Katarina

by ClaraCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraCat/pseuds/ClaraCat
Summary: Главный герой - молодой мужчина. Попав в автокатастрофу, он теряет память. Казалось бы, вышел из комы, встал с больничной койки - что ещё нужно? Можешь жить нормально - живи. Так, впрочем, и думает наш герой. Но есть одно "но"! Не узнаешь своего забытого прошлого - не поймёшь кто эта загадочная Катарина из снов.Как же он поступит дальше?Это вы сможете узнать прочитав данный фик))) =^-_•^=





	Катарина | The story of Katarina

 

Обычный пасмурный день, улицы Токио омывает дождь. Лужи хлюпают под ногами прохожих, кое-как скрывающихся от вездесущих капель под зонтами. По дорогам мчатся автомобили, порой проезжая прямо по лужам, некоторым из всего их множества, окатывая водой мирно идущих по тротуарам пешеходов, чему те, несомненно, возмущаются, кто вслух, а кто про себя, кто грубо и матерно, а кто вполне цензурно и вежливо.

Просто жизнь современного мегаполиса, как всегда, идёт своим чередом…

 Вот, по дороге несётся чёрный внедорожник, принадлежащий Кайлу Фангории, сыну известного миллиардера Джина Фангории, владеющего крупным автоконцерном «Фангория-авто». За рулём находится, собственно, сам владелец автомобиля — молодой мужчина лет двадцати семи, обладатель льдисто-голубых глаз и чёрных волос до плеч, на данный момент стянутых в «хвост».

 И теперь этот внедорожник, подаренный шесть лет назад — это всё, что Кайлу осталось от отца…

 Сейчас Кайел как раз возвращался с отцовских похорон. Слёзы застилали парню глаза, руки судорожно вцепились в руль, а ногами он со всей силы жал на педаль газа, выжимая из неё уже, казалось, всё, что только можно.

 Отныне забытый, сломленный, юноша остался теперь совсем один. Конечно, мачеха со сводной сестрой его и раньше недолюбливали, но тогда хоть отец мог поддержать Фангорию в трудную минуту. Теперь нет и его…

 — Гадство! Да лучше умереть, чем жить в одном доме с этим клубком змей в лице Карин и Мидори-сан! — пожалуй, сейчас Кайел и так уже был на пределе, а тут ещё так некстати остановилась машина ехавшая перед его внедорожником. И чаша терпения молодого мужчины окончательно переполнилась…

 Нет, парень не стал высовываться в окно и высказывать своё возмущение в адрес водителя того автомобиля. Хотя уж лучше бы он сделал именно так… Фангория упрямо пошёл на обгон, не сбавляя скорости.

 Но вот, ещё миг и чёрный внедорожник врезается в столб, не вписавшись в поворот. Мисаки Некодзава, пожилая женщина, что ехала в той машине, которую и обгонял Кайел, быстро набирает на мобильнике номер «Скорой». Сам же Фангория, потеряв сознание от удара, оказался заключён в плену искорёженного автомобиля.

 Бригада «Скорой помощи» прибывает на место довольно быстро. Спустя какое-то время едва живого парня всё-таки чудом извлекают из этого металлического месива, когда-то бывшего чёрным внедорожником.

 Вскоре «Скорая» уже мчится по направлению к больнице, а за ней неутомимо следует скромная маленькая машинка Мисаки-сан. Кажется, теперь о жизни Кайла беспокоится лишь она, случайная свидетелеьница этой аварии…

* * *

 — Кай, зар-р-раза, включи телефон! — беснуется в это время Катарина Кисараги, девушка Кайла Фангории, слыша в очередной раз монотонное «аппарат выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети» вместо голоса дорогого сердцу человека.

 Шатенка не находит себе места от беспокойства, зная, что Кайел после похорон отца нуждается в её поддержке, и буквально сердцем чувствуя, что произошло что-то неладное.

— Кейт, уймись. Мой несносный братец не стоит таких нервов, — с гадостной ухмылкой на лице отозвалась с дивана Карин, видя нервные метания Кисараги, выражающиеся в бесцельном расхаживании по комнате от одного угла к другому и обратно.

— Как ты так можешь, Карин?! Кай же твой родной брат! — уже не выдержала и сорвалась на крик Катарина.

— Сводный, вообще-то. Да и я, что, виновата, что этот идиот сорвался внезапно и укатил ёкай знает куда? — тут же закипела Фангория-младшая, прикидываясь эдакой жертвой обстоятельств. «Хех… Да если этот идиот Кайел убьётся или хотя бы просто уже исчезнет, то нам с мамой достанется вся папина компания. Но, ладно, нужно ж держать лицо перед Катой, мол, я вся такая невинная овечка…» — вот что на данный момент вертелось в голове Карин.

— Знаешь что?! Пошла вон из моего дома, подруга так называемая! Всегда знала, что ты Кая терпеть не можешь так же, как и твоя мать! Да всё, что вам нужно — это этот ёкаев автоконцерн! — Кисараги уже дошла до точки кипения, едва ли не выталкивая Карин из своей скромной квартирки.

— О, как заговорила! А ты в курсе, что если я это маме передам, то твои мамочка с папочкой тут же могут с работы вылететь, а?! — повысила голос уже и Фангория-младшая, практически открыто угрожая.

— Х-ха! Думаешь, Мидори-сан настолько дура, что будет потакать любому капризу избалованной дочурки?! А я вот думаю, что она умная женщина и на такую тупость ни за что не пойдёт! Да и ты о себе мнишь слишком много, мажорка нахальная! А ну-ка катись, нафиг, колбаской отсюда подальше! Видеть не хочу твою наглую морду размалёванную дорогущей косметикой, дура избалованная! — крикнула шатенка прежде чем вытолкать нахальную богачку на площадку и, швырнув дорогущие куртку и сумочку в лицо их владелице, захлопнуть дверь у неё перед носом.

— Тупица ты, Кисараги! Ну ничего, ты у меня ещё попляшешь… — угрожающе прошипела в дверь Карин, надевая куртку и бережно беря в руки любимый клатч.

— Бедненький мой малыш, эта дура Кисараги тебя чуть в клочья от зависти не разорвала. Но я ей за это обязательно отомщу… — проворковала Фангория-младшая, любовно поглаживая клатч.

Вскоре каблучки её сапог застучали по ступенькам, а потом и громко хлопнула дверь подъезда, оповещая о том, что Карин ушла разозлённой.

— Вот же… Сволочь последняя, — процедила сквозь зубы Катарина, из окна наблюдая как уже, видимо, бывшая «подруга» уезжает на лимузине. И вскоре резко задёрнула шторы, устало рухнув на кровать лицом в подушку.

 

Узнает ли она что в действительности случилось с Кайлом и где он теперь? Кто знает…

_Продолжение следует…_


End file.
